


home

by eanard



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 13:21:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18811738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eanard/pseuds/eanard
Summary: Changmin offers a homeless man a place to call home. Or is it the other way around?





	home

 

 

 

 

His neighbours tell him the boy's name is Yunho.

 

"He just moved to the city"

 

"I heard he ran away from home"

 

"He's been living in the streets, poor boy, he's all alone"

 

"He should be a university student, not shovelling snow, what a waste."

 

Changmin sees him work all through out winter, watches as he shovels snow with a passion, hard working and never stopping.

 

It occurs to him on the last days of the season.

 

"You could move into my apartment. It's big"

 

And Yunho does.

\----

 

Changmin decides its the worst decision of his life. Yunho leaves clothes around the house, doesn't clean, almost always forgets to leave his shoes by the entrance, and pushes the toothpaste from the middle of the tube like a caveman. Changmin's turned into a nagging, grumpy creature.

 

However, Yunho also tries to make up for his faults. He helps changmin with university work (which he's surprisingly good at, specially maths), tries to cook them food without burning the kitchen, and buys Changmin his favourite treat from the cake-shop down the street, even if he has limited money on his bank account. 

 

And then Changmin remembers that Yunho's working hard every day to search and maintain a stable job, and maybe he forgives him for overseeing proper house etiquette. But not before firmly complaining with him about it.  _What kind of heathen pushes the toothpaste from the middle?_

 

It's the worst decision he's made in his life, but it's also weirdly the best one

 

\-----

 

Changmin kisses him after Yunho tells him he got the job.

 

He'd like to argue that it was just because of the excitement of the announcement, but really, he's been having (and denying) thoughts about the older man for a month now.

 

He jumps apart from yunho almost as fast as he leaned in, and feels as if someone's poured a bucket of freezing cold water over his head.

 

Yunho just stares at him, his mouth open and a question in his eyes. Changmin wants to run away, but where would he go? To his room?

 

He's about to say that the kiss is nothing, that he does that with all of his friends, that it was a joke, or something alike, but Yunho hugs him before he can even open his mouth.

 

And then, after a few seconds of holding Changmin in an embrace, he kisses him, softly, in the lips.

 

Changmin combusts.

 

\---

 

Yunho's still as messy even after getting a stable job, but he at least doesn't push the toothpaste from the middle anymore, and that's enough for Changmin. And well, the kisses and hugs help too. Specially during winter.


End file.
